Moreene Hindle (Requiem)
Moreene Hindle Moreene is the estranged wife of Nicolas Hindle and mother of Aaron Hindle. She is implied to be suffering from severe bipolar and possibly schizophrenia, her treatment being halted during the apocalypse. Despite this particularly dangerous truth, Moreene was in fact an excellent mother who loves her son Aaron deeply and was at one time a doting, happy wife. Pre Apocalypse Moreene's background is currently undisclosed, save possibly for her being a trophy wife to a very successful Nicolas and being from Los Angeles for most of her life. After the birth of Aaron, Nicolas became a harsh and bitter man who would regularly cheat on Moreene and provoke Aaron into violent arguments. It is implied there is a history of sexual abuse in the family, which may have triggered an event that lead to Moreene murdering Nicolas' mistress. Nicolas would go onto press charges on her but a court would find leniance by deeming her mentally insane before sending her into treatment instead of prison. Just before the end of the modern world came to pass, Moreene had been in and out of various psychiatric facilities due to a jury deeming her mentally insane. During her stays at various psychiatric facilities, she was in fact sodomized several times during her drug-induced comas. A somewhat old-school and traditionalist personality, Moreene sees things her own way and her mental disorder prevents her from seeing reason most times. Walking Dead: Requiem At first, Moreene is introduced in the Butner Psyciatric Asylum as a potentially dangerous patient who remains in tight restraints for much of her days. If not doped up beyond recognition of being a human, she is under constant supervision along with the most dangerous patients in the ward. After the hospital is overrun by a horde of walkers, the asylum's security protocols began to emit alarms and closing the doors before opening them all. Confused by the alarms, the walkers attack everyone screaming and running while Moreene remained silent and could only watch beneath the restraints of her bed. When one of the resurrected staff walkers found a still living Moreene tied to her bed, she was saved at the last moment by a sympathetic orderly named Malik. Having had some mild history, Malik felt Moreene was more deserving of having a chance at surviving. After escaping the hospital together, Malik would drive to his house and loan his car to Moreene while he went to be with his family. Moreene would go onto make it back to the home of her husband Nicolas, who had in fact killed himself along with one of his new love interests by hanging themselves. Feeling some regret that may stem from her inner desire to kill him herself, she witnesses their ressurrection and is the first to witness the undead return from natural death. She uses his antique double-barreled shotgun to end both his and the new love interests miserable existence. Relationships Aaron Hindle Nicolas Hindle Malik Autumn Tate-Hindle Trivia *Despite her being middle-aged, Moreene is still in peek physical condition and is modeled after musical icon Madonna. *It is implied her mental breakdown occurred after murdering Nicolas' mistress and amplified during her captivity. Category:Walking Dead: Requiem Characters Category:Walking Dead: Requiem Category:Characters